War and Rebellion
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: An author sets up a small protest on the mount of Olympus - not knowing what he would cause for the future. How he would change the archive, forever. Read bottom note of the latest chapter, please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue - War and Rebellion**

Lexy stared at the piece of paper on her table. She cannot do anything with it, now that she had no editor. She laid her head on her pillow, dragging her legs up with her. The pink cat pulled her blanket up onto her, scared of what harm she will face.

Across the room was a portrait of Gumball and Darwin, brothers and mutual friends. They were Lexy's brothers. The brothers who never came back.

Beside the portrait was a sketch of Anais. She was Lexy's only sister. She used to play with Lexy and draw on her. That stopped when Anais disappeared after the war.

Lexy knew it was her fault. She was the person who chose to side with him. She was the one who enraged him. She was the one who helped him steal it.

It was her fault.

She knew that the war was coming to an end and that she was going to see her family again.

The door of her room was kicked down. Two soldiers came in and held Lexy by the shoulders. The pink cat's hands was tied up by a handkerchief. Brutally, she was placed into a sack.

She was able to see through the sack because of the lack of care that was put into the sack.

Lexy saw how the soldiers ran down the stairs to the ground floor of the condo, where there was a truck with other soldiers surrounding it.

Lexy sensed something. She curled into a ball and held herself together.

There was nothing she can do.

The soldiers ran into their truck.

The drive in the truck was very rough since the road was damaged.

Then the truck stopped.

The soldiers started running again. Lexy was crying slightly, knowing that her death was near.

The soldiers then suddenly threw Lexy out of the bag, making her fall onto the floor.

Lexy looked up.

There was a man with a black mask standing in front of her. He carried her by her collar.

He dropped her onto a seat, just placed on the ledge of the building.

Lexy looked down.

Down below, she saw fires and protests. She knew she caused that. She knew it was all her fault.

The prosecutor tied her paws onto the back of the seat. She had so much to write that she hadn't written to be lost.

Before her death approached, she spoke words from her heart. The only words she can trust.

"There is always hope," Lexy said, in the verge of crying, "there will be, there always will be hope."

The prosecutor pushed Lexy and her chair off the ledge, into the air.

"I deserve it," Lexy thought, while tearing, "I deserve it."


	2. Chapter 1 - Don

**Chapter 1 - Protest and Rebellion**

Lexy, Ender, BM and ten other people stood by the Olympus' gates. Lexy was nervous, Ender was wanting to quit and BM, like the rest of the crowd, were enraged. Ender tapped on BM's shoulders.

"You know that this plan of yours is so idiotic that those people in there won't care?" Ender asked.

The blue cat stared at the young tiger. "Do you want to get the critics out of the archive? Then continue! If you won't, you'll be out of the protest!"

"That's just rubbish! You know what?" Ender said in a quite annoyed voice. "I helped you once, right? Those bold moves to Henry, right? Well, if I help you once, it doesn't mean I'll help you twice or thrice!"

Ender gave the sign to the pink cat.

"Keep it," Ender said to Lexy, "unless you wanna quit."

Ender left without a trace, trying to avoid a fight.

Lexy looked at the sign. "Ender."

Lexy felt a paw on her. It was Agent BM.

"Don't worry about the guy," BM said, "he's a stray cat and he's with somebody."

"Who?" Lexy asked, quite surprised.

"Mia DeLaceur," BM replied. "French girl. Ender's type."

Lexy never knew that Ender was with somebody.

And most of all, why did Ender fall for the enemy - well at least Lexy's enemy?

Mia DeLaceur was for the critics and was against the rebellion.

Lexy ignored the fact.

She didn't have a crush with him after all. Besides, she's with Blast.

Lexy shook her head and nodded.

The protest begun.

Evelio, who was writing, walked to his window and saw the protests. He shut his curtains, calmly - making it unclear if he was mad or not.

"We want the critics gone!" the crowd chanted.

Then suddenly, a person with a mask pushed Lexy over and walked to the gates. He opened them.

He handed a piece of paper to Lexy and disappeared.

Lexy held it up.

_Name's Don. You know what? I hate you and your cruddy stories. Please realise that I am going to frame you and your family very soon._

• • •

"Mademoiselle," a voice sounded, "mademoiselle!"

Lexy woke up in a grey Queen sized bed. She sat up to observe the environment. It was morning and the sun was a few degrees up in the sky. The pink cat was up high in a condo, sitting beside a white cat with a light blue dress and a beret.

It was Mia.

That freaking anti-communist.

I held her by her collar.

"Désolé!" Mia sobbed. "Désolés, mademoiselle!"

Just as Lexy was doing that Ender entered the room.

"Hi, girls! I…"

Ender realised their position. He walked up to Lexy calmly and tapped her paw.

"Do you mind putting down my girlfriend?" Ender asked, without messing up.

Lexy let go of Mia. She was frowning, of pain and hurt.

"That is so not you, Lexy," Ender said.

"How do you expect me to react when I wake up next to my enemy!?" Lexy exclaimed.

"Chill," Ender said to the eighteen-year-old girl, calmly. "Mia is just an amateur writer. She would, of course, side with Olympus."

"L-latte or hot chocolate," Mia stammered.

Lexy ignored Mia and stared at Ender.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lexy asked.

"We're going to bail you out."

"Who's we and what are you going to bail me out of?"

"Lexy, don't worry. Mia and I are trusted. The court can let you go. I have my reasons."

Lexy turned to the white cat who was fiddling with her scarf.

"Latte," Lexy said.

Mia looked up to Lexy and smiled.

"Oui, mademoiselle," Mia nodded and walked away.

"So she gets cheered up when she serves people things?" Lexy asked. "Doesn't that stress her?"

"She's the generous type," Ender explained, taking a seat on the bed."She would feel quite sad when somebody rejects her offers."

Mia came in and handed a cup to Lexy.

"Anything else?" Mia asked.

"Fetch yourself some hot chocolate," Ender winked. "Keep your share."

Mia walked off.

"So that was the Mia BM talked about?" Lexy asked. "How did BM get to know her?"

"She's a fan of Judge Watterson," Ender explained, "because of the potential she saw in it."

"And my OC being there," Lexy chuckled.

"Well, Mia has more of a critical eye than me though we both aren't critics," Ender replied, "so she wouldn't like a story just because your OC is in it (unlike how I do)."

Mia went into the room, carrying eight pieces of French toast and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Uh, Mia?" Lexy asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you have eight…"

"I know," Mia blushed. "That was how much I ate last time."

Lexy nodded.

"I'm off," Ender stated, standing up from the bed.

"Me too," Mia nodded.

When they left the room, Lexy heard a music piece being played on a piano.

Lexy sighed and laid down on her bed, drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Windows 81 and Announcement

**Microsoft has released Windows 8.1 in a preview form to get as many Windows 8.0 users as possible to try it out. It brings a lot of nice features to the table but it is definitely still a beta version to be used with caution. Installing it on the ThinkPad Tablet 2 was a challenge, and the preview had so many issues it only lasted on the PC for a couple of hours.**

**I have been quite taken with the ThinkPad Tablet 2 and I proclaimed it to be the "best Windows tablet". All contributing factors aside, the Tablet 2 is tailor-made for Windows 8 and runs it superbly.**

**One of the reasons for buying the Tablet 2 was to give the Windows 8.1 Preview a good test. The ThinkPad would let me fully test 8.1 with touch operation, using it with a keyboard, and with pen use. Windows 8 supports those methods of operation well and I wanted to test the 8.1 Preview with them**

**The Windows 8.1 Preview is just a beta which means it's not ready for full release. This is important to understand before installing it as problems are to be expected. I'd heard good things on the internet about how stable it is so I set aside a few hours to install it on the Tablet 2. Unfortunately a few hours was not enough.**

**The first thing I did was create a system image on the ThinkPad to give me a path to get back to Windows 8.0 in the event something went wrong. Lenovo includes a nice utility for building the system image and I used it to create an image on a USB flash stick.**

**Once I had the image safely tucked away I went to the Windows 8.1 Preview web site and started the upgrade process. It installed a small app that when run made the Preview appear in the Microsoft Store for download and installation.**

**It took several tries as the download kept crashing. Finally a lengthy download (1.65GB)** **got started and the fun began.**

**The installation was straightforward and once completed (a couple of hours later) the Tablet 2 had been upgraded to a stock system running Windows 8.1 Preview. The OS looked very similar to the Windows 8.0 system with minor improvements including the now famous Windows start button.**

**I immediately started having problems with the Preview as wi-fi on the Tablet 2 kept dropping the connection. Sometimes it would reconnect automatically and sometimes it would require a reboot. It made exploring the Preview difficult, but it's just a beta so such issues are to be expected.**

**Just as problematic, the system would constantly drop the Bluetooth connection with the Lenovo keyboard. This always required a reboot to get reconnected so it kept interrupting the testing of Windows 8.1 Preview. At one point the Bluetooth category disappeared from the settings menu indicating that the Bluetooth hardware was not recognised by the system.**

**That quickly became frustrating as I was already seeing nice things in the update to Windows 8. The famous snap view improvements alone made the update worth it. Having flexible windows side-by-side is awesome and the way Windows 8 should have been from the beginning. I saw enough to make me desperately want the final 8.1 update to get rolled out in a hurry.**

**Sadly, I didn't get to test the 8.1 Preview very long as the wireless connectivity problems got in the way. I was rebooting the system every few minutes and after a couple of hours I had to throw in the towel. There was no way to properly give the Windows 8.1 Preview a test run so I had to roll back to stock Windows 8.0. I could have visited the Lenovo web site to see if other hardware drivers would have addressed the wi-fi and Bluetooth issues but at this point it was the wee hours in the morning and I nixed that idea. I might have created additional problems doing so anyway.**

**It turns out restoring the system to Windows 8.0 wasn't easy as I couldn't get the system to recognise the system image I carefully created before installing the Preview. It was there on the flash drive but the system wouldn't let me restore using it.**

**I ended up doing a factory reset to Windows 8.0 which worked as expected. That meant I spent hours updating Windows and the Tablet 2 after the restore, so out of the 10 hours of the Windows 8.1 Preview experiment only two were spent actually running the beta. Most of that time was spent watching the system restart screen.**

**I suspect the wireless connectivity issues I had with the Preview were due to driver problems. Windows 8.1 is a beta and OEMs like Lenovo are no doubt scrambling to get all hardware drivers updated for the new OS. I wasn't surprised to have such driver problems; other PCs may work with the Preview just fine but ThinkPad Tablet 2 owners should be aware things might not upgrade smoothly.**

**My brief foray into the Windows 8.1 Preview jungle was enough to convince me how important 8.1 will be. I am already anxious to see Microsoft get the final update rolled out. Please get everybody working on that, OK Microsoft?**

**Update: It's been pointed out that there is a workaround to the problem of my system image not working. Windows 8.0 and 8.1 have a setting that allows accessing the UEFI firmware to activate legacy BIOS operation. This will allow booting from an external source such as my USB flash drive. Once the system image is restored then resetting to UEFI mode gets back to normal operation.**

**I'm also hearing that my connectivity issues are noted in a Microsoft support forum as a driver problem as I suspected. Right-clicking on the hardware adapter and updating the driver is noted as the solution to the connectivity problems.**

**BUT STILL! I LOVE WINDOWS 8.1!**

**Now let's get on to the story.**

"Hi," Gumball greeted.

Don stabs Gumball with haste. The black masked man looked around for a pink cat, which was Gumball's sister. With this in his mind, he heard whimpering from the cupboard. Don pulls his gun out and shot the cupboard. There was a pink corpse, bleeding from the heart.

"My job is done," Don said.

**So, I also got an idea to sell a hardcopy of Windows 8.1. Should I guys?**

**By the way, the pink corpse is not Lexy. ****And I copied and pasted the Windows 8.1 thing because it's awesome. ****And I might want to discontinue this story.**

**To tell the truth, I think this archive is nothing but a ruin. Why would I post something stupid as this? Well, if you haven't worked out, the first bit of chapter one is the past and the second is the future. It was a bit frustrating that the FFCritic saw it the other way. After this, I decided to discontinue this story. People will see it negatively, anyway. **

**And besides, shouldn't he there a Windows Archive in FanFiction? I wanna move on. Ever since Penny Watterson, I was losing fans and attention. Who in this archive needs me anyway?**

**If you want me to continue this story, PM me.**

* * *

**Don, your mum is fucking you. Don, your mum's story is stupid. Don, your mum is suffering and her OC is going to die. Don, your mum likes incest.**

**Don, that's what she said.**


End file.
